


My life, my love.

by Meliebell



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Ice Cream, Illness, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Colonel Brandon reunites with an old love, and realizes his love for his beloved to be true.This was created as a writing exercise. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, blatantly rude comments will be deleted. Thank you!





	

Colonel Brandon leaned against the cobble wall, a small bowl of ice cream cradled in his hands. He stared at the marvelous invention, who ever thought ice cream could be enjoyed out and about, when he was a boy and were lucky to even eat it at home as a special treat. His mother used to have the maids make it for his birthday, she would even take him out to pick fresh strawberries from their small garden to use as a garnish. Oh how he loved ice cream. It was one of the few joys in life. He would have to bring his dear Marianne to this vendor, she would absolutely love the icy confection. He took a bite and slowly moved the glob around his mouth, letting the vanilla flavor coat his tongue before letting it slide down his throat. He groaned closing his eyes. This was truly a treat.   
He thanked the vendor. "I will remember this, sir. Please expect my wife and I within the next few days."  
He tipped his hat and made his way up the street heading home. Home to his beautiful wife. As he approached he listened for the ever present tunes of her piano forte. He could always hear the tinkling of the delicate keys, but as he approached their fenced yard he noticed no sound at all.  
"Well that is strange." He thought to himself as he opened the gate. It was very rare to have a silent home.  
He quickened his pace to his front door. Opening it he called.  
"Marianne, my love, I am home!"   
There was no reply. He furrowed his brows and moved through the house. There was no sign of her on the bottom floor. He thought back to that morning, she had not mentioned going anywhere, or making any visits today. In fact she had been slightly quiet as he left for his duties, and he had left her to lie in.   
He took the steps two at a time, his heeled boots clicking on the stairs, his riding cane bouncing about his hip.   
Approaching their bedroom he noticed the door ajar ever so slightly.   
Pushing it open he stepped into their room.  
"Marianne?"   
The bed was empty. Moving around the vast four poster he saw a small foot peaking out on the floor. He very nearly sprinted around and came to a halt. His Marianne was laying on the floor. Her eyes shut, mouth agape. Hair pooled around her delicate body.   
"Marianne!" Colonel Brandon dropped to his knees and drew her into his lap, he could not detect any movement of breath. Could not see her chest rising, for she surely must be dead.  
"Oh Marianne, my Marianne. Please wake up, please my love wake up."  
He cradled her, rocking back and forth, stroking the hair from her face. Tears started to fall, splattering along her cheeks and over her eyelids.   
He dipped his head low, bringing his lips to meet hers. Caressing along the soft lushness, he noticed her lips quiver, and very slowly and quietly he heard a soft groan escape those beautiful lips. He looked up shocked, her eyelids fluttering open.   
"Marianne, sweet heart."  
Her eyes open she started breathing hard. Drawing in deep, filling her lungs to bursting before she exploded in tears.  
"My sweet, you scared me. What happened?"  
"I do not know, I felt dizzy, and when I got up to use the loo, I must have fallen. I am ever so sorry for worrying you."  
"I thought I lost you. Do you understand how much that would kill me? To loose you?"   
She just closed her eyes as he brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her small body. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobs racking her body.   
All was well for now, and he as the devoted husband would never let her succumb again. Not over his lifeless corpse.


End file.
